When hauling stoce glass (large sheets 144″×102″) the panes of glass are loaded onto a trailer-mounted rack (see FIG. 1) that must be secured to the trailer. When the rack is mounted on the trailer, the top of any glass panel positioned on the rack can be well-above the ground, making securing of the glass somewhat dangerous. For example, with reference to FIG. 2, prior systems and methods required a person to climb a tall ladder, reach outward toward the top edge of the glass and apply securing straps. In addition to being time consuming and labor-intensive to position and reposition the ladder, the method exposes a person to significant injury from sharp exposed edges of the glass sheets as well as from falling from the ladder.
These and other problems are addressed by the present device and methods to provide a system with numerous advantages in operation, safety and effectiveness.